kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
ENX!!! Im leaving...... Please spread the news........ i must leave the wiki... I dont want to explain why, but please... remember me, ok? -XXI y???????? :( --Rocker7898 19:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) please don't the irc won't be as fun without you and are you gonna break it to steff?--Firaga44 19:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) SORRYYYY!!!! First off, don't worry about it. I hold nothing against you, alright? And XXI is leaving because his mother caught him fraturenizing (however you spell it) with Xion4ever. They are "luv buddies" apparently, and his mother was very displeased. He is now banned apparently...not by staff, but by his mom. EternalNothingnessXIII 20:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Jeez...... YOU COULD SOUND LIKE YOU CARE MORE!!!!!! AT LEAST I TOLD YOU!!!!!!!! -XXI Talk about an attitude. I can't help the fact that I don't wish to get involved. Yes, I'll miss you. Yes, I'm sorry this happened. What I won't tolerate is you snapping at me for no reason. I thought we were friends.... EternalNothingnessXIII 20:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ill miss u and ENX :( and haha luv buddies i made that tittle for themXD but we will deff miss u--Rocker7898 21:01, September 1, 2009 (UTC) we are...... its just.... im still pissed at my mom.... i shouldn't have yelled... and theres still the flash! MN will fill you in, dont worry. Sorry... -XXI I'm not mad, XXI. I understand what you're going through...in the sense that I've had bad things happen along those lines as well. And Rocker, I'm not going anywhere. EternalNothingnessXIII 21:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Up for a contest? Hey ENX! ima ask chu but uhhhhh is it possible to put meh playlist on meh profile? http://www.playlist.com/user/44931659/dashboard --XionXIV 00:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hello Check my new blog A Message from XXI Keep me posted about the flash!-XXI dang...... well, anything i can do? i still have my photobucket!-xxi yes...?-XXI Hello :( hey man Hi EO/ENX YOU'RE BACK Hope you had a good labor day weekend- Nijyuuichi-Ban just chcking in- Nijyuuichi-Ban guess what? How do I do polls? Merely edit this page and copy/paste the code...and edit to your desire...add matching coding to allow multiple voting options. What to vote on goes here.' 'The Choices for the vote go here, IN BETWEEN THE THREE ' s when editing. Make sure there are no spaces at the beginning or end, or the poll won't appear upon saving.' To add more options for votes....merely add more ''' and following the step above. MAKE SURE, WHEN STARTING A POLL, THAT YOU ADD THE POLL TAGS! YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE ARE, CORRECT? EternalNothingnessXIII 21:10, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Cloud Template sure thanks.....but I don't really know how to post I don't see an option to post, I make a section on your page :S but yeah anyways Cloud, quote "For Your Light? Don't Lose Sight of It." Thanks hey man Hey... I kinda got in trouble and cant go on the IRC till friday.... sorry but ill talk to u then ok?--Rocker7898 00:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Its not ur fault its my idoit parents... i have been out from school the past two days and they dont want me on the computer much..--Rocker7898 00:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I didn't manage to finish... I need you to take a look at this Harry Potter Talk Bubble Help well what characters and texts are there - AustinSora Can i get Leon and the qoute will be "The Keyblade choses its master" um supirior ok ok well i just want the regular emotions Harry Potter Hello, ENX. supirior Help Important Talk Bubble Talk! Haha yeah hey Sure fanon do you think we should put our organization on the fanon i think it is a good ideaokay? 18:56, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Uh... Hey Can you Help Me create a poll?